Life with demons
by Dark Princess Hime
Summary: Sequel 2 GiLa aNiM3's fanfic' Life's totally lame & friend was only Erika, who lives in UK. She returned out with 4 boys. Find out why she bought these boys. The girl is YOU. Thank 2 Demon Boy! Sori 4 long delay! RR! CP9 up!
1. Mystery 1: I am Sora Sakura

****

Disclaimer: This Saiyuki anime doesn't belong to me but OCs belonged to me... ... ... somehow. I dedicated this fic to my friend, Kucing Cun. [Darn you, you are so far away!] 

****

A/U: Okay, I got this idea from Demon Boy. I am not stealing his/her fanfic, really. I am totally strange, I can tell about it. If I read or watch the story about it, I would write a story about it but change the plot eventually. Hit me, I accept it... and this I credited to Demon Boy. If interested, please tell me to continue... ... ... I really hate to make stories that go on to waste as no one like it. T.T and By the way, my character names are lame... ... ... *Sweat drop* [I will definitely not get good names for my children... *crash down*]

****

OC: KazenoErika, Miyori Koori, Miyori Hikari, Sora Sakura. 

__

Italics – People's thought

.... – Different time

* * *

****

Gensomaden Saiyuki

By Resha Yukira

****

Tittle: Life with demons.

****

Summary: *Related to Kucing Cun's and my saiyuki fanfics* My life is totally different from any girls in the world and my only best friend was Erika, who lives somewhere in UK whereas I am in Tokyo. She suddenly returned out of the blue with 4 boys, which I think they are the characters from a legend, Gensomaden Saiyuki. Find out why she brought these 4 people. The girl is **YOU**, mind you!

* * *

****

Mystery 1: I am Sora Sakura

I am just your average type of girl you know from the outside but you never know want I think from the inside. My classmates claimed that I am strange. Strange as in what, I always wonder? Looks? That's a possibility too when I got big round light blue eyes and no, I have no relation to Bubbles in Power puff girls. Even my hair was violet as a Lilac flower. Attitude? I don't know. I am moody type of person and usually get mad easily but I think there are so many out there; who has the same attitude as me. But I was told that I have strange mind.

I am 16 years and was told that my parents died in a car crash, 10 years ago but I don't think so, I think they are somehow were abducted. See how strange I am? I stayed in an apartment alone and my perverted cousin owned that apartment and paid the rent for me, which means trouble. He loves to seek up to my room every night but don't worry I lock the window tightly and I usually sleeps with my broom so I can use it as my advantage to whack it to him.

My family, behind my dad was called as Sora, as in Sky. I don't really know what 'Sky' does anything to do with the family. When my parents left me, they left nothing except a brown, old book called **'Gensomaden Saiyuki' **from my great-great grandpa; uh whether he's alive or not, never met him, and a strange small form of a weapon that will fit into a small pocket. I had read the book thousands time and never did understand but I understand about the characters. The small weapon; smaller than a pencil, always glows every night but it looked very mysterious. I wonder why I was born in the strange family.

When I was a child, I remembered that my mother tells me bedtime stories and it is usually romance and adventure but I never knew what the ending was. I was disappointed when they died. I remembered I asked my mum why I was called as Sakura. There were two reasons for it. First was, my great-great-great grandma had that name and second was, I was born under the Blossom tree.

My life was the same everyday. Wake up, have my bath, make my own breakfast if I want, go to school, eat in the cafeteria, have basketball practice in afternoon, work at next door, go back home, feed my fox, lock the window tight after whacking my cousin and goes to sleep while listening to the radio if the frequency is fine. And the next day was the same. I wished my parents were still here and we could talk and have fun together. When I try to get myself killed, my cousin will try to get his attention instead. 

My uncle said that I have two twin brothers that were adopted when they were a few days old as my parents died. I've heard news from them and they have a nice life. I was happy for them but they never know me and I don't want them to know me although their new parents insisted me. 

My hobby was playing basketball in the park, yes, alone with no one. Except my cousin who always nags me to go out on date while I am playing. I like him alot, and to me he is like an older brother but he always have a crush on pretty girls and that include me, which I don't agree at all. I am really good in basketball. My other hobby was watching kids playing in the playground and sometime play with them. I treat them like my own brothers and sisters. 

I never had a real friend of my own in school. They thought if they are close to me, I'll give them bad luck since they think I am strange. I can predict the future sometimes and I can't know it unless they come to me instead so I always visualize things. Just like that time, when I knew Mr. Tsuki was going to hit by a car; I pushed him away. He thanked me and he was the only one who was nice to me in school and no, I was not a 'Teacher's pet' since then. 

There was one student girl in school who loves to insult me, especially to my parents. I don't know want got into her but ever since I started middle school, she knew my background and started insulting me. She was the most popular student in school. She was after all, a rich and pretty girl. She loves to bully me when she was with her popular gang. If she was caught, she blamed me in bullying her instead. I never cared was she said, as long as I am honest and right in the inside. She was called as Popular Maho in school. Every girl was envious of her but some hated her and I don't have any of those to her. She may be rich and pretty but non-of her parents never spend a lot of time with her as they only think of work and work. Sometime I feel sorry for her. 

I have a small fox called Kira and she bites my cousin well. She was fluffy and very small. She likes him but hate him for entering my room. She keeps me company and I found her in my dad's attic in my old house, which I need to sell. She eats fast and really fast but I can't feed her always, I don't have enough money so I work part-time in the nearby restaurant being a waitress.

My only best friend since I was a child was Erika. Her father was an Ambassador and usually flies around the world, every year. We often keep in touch and she sometime calls me when she had the money. She was the only one understands me well and treats me like a little sister although she had tons of annoying brothers and sisters. She was born in a rich family and I am envious of her since she was very close with her mother.

I look cold-hearted from the outside but I really want to make friends and I don't know how. I always wanted to cry but I never wanted to show that I am weak. I favourite place in this whole wide world was sitting on the roof and watch over the sky and I do love the light blue color at Sunset.

...

That stormy night, I felt cold and had my self warped in my blanket. I looked sick; maybe I am having a fever like Mr. Tsuki said this morning. Kira was on my neck cuddling herself to me. The door was knocked and a tall figure entered. He was my perverted cousin; Hitori. He was bringing me a hot drink. He does care about me but may be I was wrong. He jerked to me with a perverted look. He wanted to be kissed as his gratitude and I frowned. Kira jumped to him and bite his nice growling. He apologized and sat down beside me. I asked him to leave but he said he'd watched me. 

"I feel insecure instead when you are around," I replied and he sighed. "Okay," He stood and headed to the door; "Knock the wall when you need me. I am sure you'll be fine tomorrow." He walked out and I thanked him. His room was beside mine and that's why it's simple to get to my window in the middle of the night. I faced the big window and looked at my reflection. Long violet Lilac hair with sky-blue eyes, what am I? I thought. A thunder strikes and my sight blurred. I saw 4 dark boys in front of my eyes heading towards me. One of them was short. Who are they?

* * *

To be continued

****

A/u: Does the girl go well? I put my plan deeply, really. Credited to Demon Boy. I don't want to be accused as a thief. The boys will appear in the next chapter. Please Review. Any suggestions or additions, tell me! I'll be most appreciated. 

Chapter 2: The 4 unexpected visitors


	2. Mystery 2: The 4 unexpected visitors

****

Gensomaden Saiyuki

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki nor the character except the Ocs.

****

A/U: Thank you for reviewing! 

****

ã Resha Yukira

****

Tittle: Life with demons.

* * *

****

Mystery 2: The 4 unexpected visitors

There was sound of a Jeff heard the early morning and there were still mists around. "This must be it, Fushigi school," A green clothed boy claimed looking at the banner name school. "Sure it's here?" A small boy said from behind. "Well, pretty Erika said it so," Another said and he wasn't clear in that mists. "Tell me again, why she wanted us to come here again?" A deep angry voice added from behind. "Erika-san said that we need come here... I think to be new teachers..." The green clothed replied and they entered in the school.

... 

It was a wonderful morning and I couldn't get up from my bed. Kira was not around to comfort me. She usually wakes up early and finds an animal to play usually a cat. I covered myself with my right arm blocking myself from the sunlight coming from the window. I remembered again that I saw 4 boys, could it be real? I never believed what I visualised unless it's serious. I rubbed my eyes and stretched myself. 

"Raise and shine!" A figure claimed after pulling the curtains. He was Hitori and I looked irritated. He checked my forehead; "Good! You're not hot anymore." He handed out a glass of milk to me. I looked baffled but just drank. There must be a catch, there usually have. 

"I won't kiss," I corrected and harrumphed. "I don't need kiss," He overruled smiling; "I just want you healthy." I looked at him with a baffled look. Is he saying the truth? Well, he usually jokes around but maybe he does cares about me like a sister and loves to nag me around. "You better get ready. It's 7 already," He claimed and started frying food for breakfast. I nodded and entered in the bathroom. Before I could take my clothes off, I frowned. "Don't even peek!" I screamed angrily and I heard him giggling. 

...

Hitori was walking with me to school and this was not ordinary. He was one of the perverted teachers in school and also the youngest. He made the apartment as his father heir it him but his ambition was to be a teacher, bet a perverted teacher. He was well educated so was accepted in my school. 

"G'morning, Hitori sensei," Every student greeted him and he greeted back. But after greeting him, they would talk ill about me. I just looked down paying no attention to them. Who are they to judge me, right? My look may be strange and different but everyone have weakness. I gripped on my school bag tight resistant from crying. Suddenly I felt that someone was holding my shoulder. I turned and Hitori was winking at me. "Do you know you look dashing today, pretty lady?" He smiled and I had a questioned look. "A date would be good," He suggested with a perverted look. My expression transformed into a disgust look and whacked him with my school bag. "You are still pervert like always!" 

I stopped as feel something unusual. I saw a green Jeff on the teacher's parking lot. I had never seen the Jeff before. My eyes widen when it transformed into a small white animal. I turned to the students around but they didn't saw it. What was that? A vehicle transformed into a small animal, not just an animal, really rare animal like Kira. Kira was not just a fox, I sensed it but I am not sure. I am not a God to judge others, right? But maybe it was my imagination? But then that Jeff was no where in sight. I shook my head left and right. I might be seeing things. I continued my walk and still wasn't paid attention.

I collided with someone and fell down. I excused myself although it wasn't my fault. I looked up and saw long blonde pretty haired girl with some pretty girls. She was Popular Maho. I stood up and pulled up my bag apologizing. "Still here, strange girl?" She said with an annoying tune with crossed arms, "No one need you here, everyone hates you here. You should be somewhere else... try Mars!" She laughed and her gang laughed together to her. I paid no attention to them and walked passed them. 

...

I sat there in my seat alone after the morning bell. I rested down on my elbows on the table and ignored everyone in my surroundings. "Did you hear? There's 3 new teachers in school and one new transferred student," She heard someone from behind, "They say the blonde one is very handsome." "I've seen the brown-headed, wow, he's totally cute." Again, again about boys. They kept talking about boys everyday. Boys are always in their mind and I never thought of boys before. Not even falling for love. I lost love ever since 6, when my parents died and I think that if I ever fall in love, I'll be broke down, as everyone in school hates me. I buried my face in arms and trying to get that time for myself.

The teacher entered the room and we greeted him. He glared at me and I knew Maho complained a lie. "I hear you try to pay no attention to Ms. Maho's advises this morning and you wanted to beat her instead. Stand outside!" I stood up but I didn't complain it's always been like that; being accused for nothing and sometimes I get detentions too. I stood outside with two buckets full with water on my hands. I looked down looking at my reflection on the tiles on the floor. Am I strange? Why me? Why always me? My eyes were trembling but I won't cry. I stopped when a figure passed me by and saw a blonde hair on my right. I know his smell somewhere but I have no idea. When he turned to a room, I released the buckets and it spilled. "Ms. Sora!" 

I was on the floor a few minutes later drying the wet floor with a damp cloth. I am to be blamed but why do I feel I know that man before? I stopped and a teacher surprised me from behind. "Hitori?" I turned. "What are you doing?" He asked. What do he think I am doing? "As the usual, my punishment," I replied and continued drying the floor. "Until cleaning the wet floor?" He overruled back, "You did something..." "I spilled the water," I replied again and squeezed the damp cloth above a bucket. "Since when you are that silly," He giggled. I have been silly all my life; doesn't he know? "Anyway, there are some news about the new teacher and a transfer student," He said and I stopped him. "I know," I replied and walked away; "And I don't want to know!"

...

The school bell rang again and ordered everyone to go to the school hall. This always happen when good news happen in the school and everyone thinks it was not a good idea and annoying especially listening to the principal's preaching for the first one hour. The teachers behind shared the same huge sweat drops when students were yawning and talking by themselves. The principal had veins popping out. He has high blood pressure and you don't want him to get mad, do you? With big belly and cheeks, he must have a heart attack disease. "You students listening to me!?" The principal screamed to the microphone and made all of us in the hall sulked. "I am the principal of Fushigi high school! And you students should respect me!" He screamed again and we all nodded. "Yes..." Very weakly. "Reason I am calling you all is to introduce you to 3 new teachers and one transferred student," He pointed two four boys walking up the stage that I heard some of the girls screamed for their cuteness.

"Transfer student? Am I a transfer student?" The small cute brown headed boy pointed himself looking up a green clothed man, "But I had never been a student. By the way, what is 'student'?" He had red cheeks and the blonde hair was with veins popping out.

I looked at them shocked especially when I got a further look at the blonde hair. He was the man who passed by me this morning but who is he? Wait a minute? They look awfully familiar. No, they couldn't be! There are the boys I saw in my vision last night. Did it come true? Of course I don't know them but I feel that they can change my life. 

"They are –" The principal pointed but the green clothed man grabbed the microphone. "Hello dear students, my name is Cho Hakkai," He smiled and every girl in the gym including the female teachers screamed to the cute man, "You may call me Hakkai sensei!" I looked irritated and plugged in my ears, girls these days loves cute boys, they never thought boys from the inside, do they? What if cute perverted guy said a lie that they love them but when they sleep with them, they would be dumped? I never trust man except Hitori. Well, maybe I don't trust him hundred percent but the girls should think for their future. 

A long red with an antenna cockroach haired man grabbed the microphone from Hakkai and smiled handsomely, "My name is Sha Gojyo! But please please females are only allowed to call me 'Gojyo-chan' and Mr. Gojyo from males." The men in the hall had irritated eyes while the girls screamed his name except me. I don't care anything but this Gojyo is like the personality evil twin of Hitori. Gojyo pointed at the blonde head; "This is Genjo Sanzo. You may call him 'Bo'zu'!" Everyone shared the same huge sweat drop. Wait a minute! Their names are familiar especially this called 'Sanzo'. 

Sanzo whacked a paper fan to Gojyo's head and broke the silence since the sound echoed in the school hall, "Don't say my name out loud, you perverted cockroach and don't call me Bo'zu!" He grabbed the microphone from him, "Don't listen to him!" The little brown-headed boy's eyes widen drooling and jumped over Sanzo grabbing the microphone. "Ice cream!" He had puppy eyes. "Get off me, you monkey!" Sanzo threw him off. He crashed down and Hakkai caught the microphone; "We really like this microphone." He pointed at the small boy; "His name is Son Goku and he eats anything that's edible." Everyone had vertical lines on their faces but I didn't had that emotion, I was busy thinking and trying to remember where I found their names before. Goku smiled innocently on the ground.

"Wait a second!" An old woman stepped on the stage and we feel that an earthquake occured, "Who decided punks be teachers in this school?" "We're not punks," Hakkai smiled at Gojyo; "Although one of us look like it." "What are you looking at?" Gojyo corrected back angrily. The teacher was our strict decipline teacher and you don't want to mess up with her, she talks too much and gives bad comments to people. It's a good thing she doesn't have any children. Her name was Mrs. Ryoko. She pointed Gojyo; "You're hair is too long, cut your long hair, show some example to students here and dye your hair, red is not a good color for grown up man like you." He harrumphed looking away. She looked at Sanzo; "You should watch your manner, if I catch up showing out a gun like this morning, you'll be suspended." Suspended? I wonder teachers get suspended too? He tsked. "What's that tsk?" She had her arms on her hip; "If you say it again, I'll take that gun from you. You don't need it." He faced away. 

She looked down at Goku, "Give me that microphone. That thing is expensive!" "Er... ..." He looked up at her with sweat drops and put the microphone; which was in his mouth, on her hands with saliva all over it. She had a disgust look and threw it to the students. They all screamed. She looked back at Goku, "You look you love eating." He nodded in chibi. "No eating in the hall, in class or sneaking where ever or when ever not until break time. If I catch you eating, you'll get detention." He sulked and held waist; "Hakkai, she's scary..." He just smiled. "And you..." She looked at Hakkai, who was still smiling, "Don't smile always, that annoys me. And don't keep that pet of yours in school." "But Hakuryu's harmless," He corrected and her eyes transformed. "I know that pet of yours can breath out fire." He sweats dropped.

Let's get this thing over, okay. I know I am still thinking but that hurts my head. Please, let the bell rang for me. I can exchange my life for that. We've been in the student hall for the past 3 hours and our legs are killing us. Luckily the bell rang saved them and everyone walked out the student hall. 

"Mr. Goku!" I heard Ryoko screaming from behind scolding the new, transferred student and turned. When I turned I saw the boy heading towards me, he was not running, he was slipping, "Watch out!" My eyes widen and I got hit with sound of thud.

I saw my parents in the corner reading a bedtime story in my room with a small girl in the bed. I looked at the girl clearly, it was me, younger. I missed that time. Please mum, dad, return to me. I missed you. 

* * *

To be continued

A/u: This part is quite long. Forgive me. Please review. ****

Mystery 3: Place to shelter


	3. Mystery 3: Place to Shelter

****

Gensomaden Saiyuki

Ó Resha Yukira

****

Tittle: Life with demons.

Mystery 3: Place to shelter 

I saw lights on the ceiling and that collided really hit me hard. That boy is not an ordinary boy; his body is too strong to be just a boy. I heard voices, there weren't clear but I saw the boy's face in front of my eyes, but it was fading. "Are you all right, nee-chan?" He asked worriedly with sweat drops; "I didn't mean to collide onto you." "Detention all week, Mr. Son Goku," I heard Ryoko's claim above and saw her look in anger. 

"Hold on, Sakura," I heard Hitori's voice and I blinked my eyes trying to make a better sight. I hold on my head and I felt dizzy. "Are you sure you all right, Ms," Hakkai sensei asked politely, "You were hit hard." I stood up holding my head and nearly lost balance, luckily Hitori caught be from behind. "I am so sorry..." Goku apologized and I forgave him. "It's okay... everyone slips here..." I smiled and Hitori bought me away. 

"Okay monkey, what did you do to a pretty lady like her?" I heard Gojyo's voice from behind. "I didn't do anything!" He replied, "I was running and I slipped..." He had red cheeks innocently, "I hope she's all right."

...

"As I thought, that collide got you good," Hitori said sitting in front me as Hakkai sensei, the new doctor in school, checked my head. "That collide was nothing. Don't blame Goku," I replied and suddenly I saw a light occurred on Hakkai's palm. Hitori couldn't see it but I could. Hakkai saw me looking at it and the light stopped. What was that? And why do I feel much better now? I held on my head, I don't feel dizzy anymore. "That's done... you're okay now," He washed his hands, "Goku, come out now, she won't bite you."

Goku walked out from his hiding place innocently; "I am really really really sorry, nee-chan. I didn't mean to hurt anyone." "In his first day of school," Gojyo added and Hitori pushed him out when he was heading towards her. "It's okay, I don't mind..." She said back and headed out. "She doesn't even smile at me!" Goku complained pointing and looked back at Hakkai; "Hakkai, I want Erika nee-chan now! I want to go away from this creepy place." "Goku..."

...

I was on the roof school enjoying the cold breeze and was greeted by Hakkai sensei. "Hakkai sensei?" He was smiling as usual, "What are you doing here?" "Enjoying the wind..." I replied not to have any eye contacts. "Oh I see..." I heard him, "You know, Goku is a lonely boy." I turned to him, why do he have to tell me? But at least, someone is talking with me instead of Hitori and Mr. Tsuki. "Since you're the first one he collided, why don't you get along with him?" He suggested but I refused. "Sorry but I want too yet I don't know how," I replied innocently, not even a smile. "Well, you know he loves eating. Give him a treat, he'll love it," That was his last words and when I turned he was no where in sight. Who is he? Do I know him? Do I have to listen what he says? Well, yes I do want to make friends but what if he'll be insulted to be befriended me? I don't want him hurt. I decided. No, I won't do it. 

...

I brought a drink from the Machine Drink and turned. I saw Goku at the end, he was hiding from someone and he had red cheeks. He spotted me and ran towards me. "Nee-chan, I wanted to say I am sorry again," he apologized bowing, "I am to be blamed." He is so cute... what am I talking about? I am not falling in love... I know that is not love yet but I feel annoyed... yet I like it... somehow... I looked at my drink and remembered what Hakkai sensei told me. I tried to make out small smile to him and handed out the drink to him, "For you..." His eyes widen, "Gee... me? Thanks!" He grabbed the drink and opened the can. Before he drink, he took a look at me. I had a questioning look. "That smile is pretty on you..." He praised and I felt that I had a little blush. No one ever praised me before except Hitori, who I think he was kidding all the way but the boy's expression showed that he was honest. "... and very familiar..." He added and I felt my brain reacted with it.

"Saru!" I snapped and saw Sanzo sensei with his gang out the school. "San~zo~" Goku jumped up and down and headed towards him. Sanzo... that name is the most familiar name, is he my brother? Cousin? Or could be my father's name? "Nee San~zo, I made a friend," Goku said with red cheeks and pointed at me; "I am her friend now!" "Friend or pet?" Gojyo overruled and Goku kicked him off. 

"Oh... I haven't known your name yet. What's your name anyway?" Hakkai sensei turned to me smiling. "Sakura... Sora Sakura..." I replied. I was hesitating. Would they say my family name is strange? No, they are nice people and I don't think they'll insult me. But then I saw them looking at each other with a serious look. "Sakura..." Sanzo sensei looked at me that gave me goose bumps. He harrumphed and turned away. What's that all about? Does he know me? "Sakura, very pretty name," Hakkai smiled and gazed at me; "And that family name of yours, Sky, fits with your eyes well." I had a little blush, no one did say that to me all my life. Sky... yes, I know it's a beautiful name but really, it does sound strange. Even to me, it's very strange. Who is this people and why am I starting to like them?

"Qyu~" A small animal passed by me and I saw it landed on Hakkai sensei's shoulder. "There you are, Hakuryu. Did Ryoko-san found you?" He asked to it and I looked surprised. "Is that your... ... pet Hakkai sensei?" I asked and I felt my heart beating. I usually never asked but that's the only animal that is the same as Kira. He turned to me and nodded, "Yes, I have raised him for a long time. I know it's frightening..." I corrected; "I didn't stay it's frightening..." "Huh?" They all looked at me. 

...

We were at my part-time work and Goku was eating fast while the other three were drinking alcohol. "This is your treat, right?" Sanzo sensei looked at me and I just winked my eyes. I couldn't react but when my boss said that my month's salary would be decreased, I sighed. There goes my salary.

I sat down as every customer had gone out but my senseis and Goku were still there. "Excuse me," I said politely; "But this restaurant close at 9 p.m." "So early?" Gojyo sensei overruled annoyed. That's what I hate when customers reply to me like that. Don't blame me; blame my boss. I don't own this restaurant, he does. I just work here for my errands. I turned and washed the dishes. 

"Gojyo, let's go. We can't force her to stay here all night. She has to go to school tomorrow," I heard Hakkai sensei corrected. "But I don't want to sleep in the Jeff again!" Goku whined in chibi, "It's not comfortable enough." Gojyo sensei agreed, "We rather sleep on a couch or maybe a sofa." Sanzo sensei tsked.

"Are you looking for a place to stay?" I turned. What am I talking about? I don't have a house; I have a room. Am I this nice? They looked at me. "I have a place for you but can you afford it?" Maybe I would let them pay for staying in my room, this way I can earn more money to buy more food for Kira. "I'll pay 5 times more if I could sleep with you," Goyjo sensei pointed and the boys behind him crashed down as I had sweat drops all over. As I expected, he is as perverted as Hitori. A huge sweat drop formed behind my head when I saw Sanzo sensei whacked Gojyo's head with his paper fan. It sounded like a thunder though.

...

I locked the restaurant door with the help of the boys and headed to the apartment. They followed me from behind. "Sakura!" Hitori jumped out from his room; "Did I surprise you?" I gave him the same look. "Not good, huh?" He sighed and I pointed to the boys behind; "But they did." Gojyo and Goku were holding their chest with sweat drops with a shocking expression. "What are they doing here?" Hitori pointed with his jaw dropped. "I'm sleeping-" Gojyo sensei stopped when Hakkai shut his mouth. "Oh, nothing. We decided to visit her room." Hitori had dotted eyes and itched his head; "Huh?!" 

I opened the door and switch on the lights that Kira jumped to me. "Yes. I missed you too," I cuddled him back and Hakuryu qyueed at her. Hakuryu knows Kira, how? Are they related? "This is my room," I showed my room. "We'll sleep on the sofa," Hakkai sensei suggested and Gojyo sensei was heading towards me. "I'll sleep with you," I sweat dropped and Sanzo threw a boomerang paper fan that my expression changed. Their friendship is strange. Maybe as strange as me, I don't know yet very familiar. 

...

I whacked Hitori near my bed on the window and the boys were curious that they peeked. "I told you stop doing this!" I whacked him again and again and the boys had sweat drops. Hitori spotted the boys and healed fast. "What are they doing here?" He pointed with his jaw dropped. "It's non of your business," Gojyo overruled back. "This is the only place for their shelter," I replied back and threw him off the balcony, "And I want to earn some more money." I shut the window and looked at them. "Don't get me wrong to hurt my own cousin. He usually does that every night." Kira nodded and Hakuyu qyueed.

****

To be continued

A/u: How's this chapter? Okay? Review please. Review gives me support to write more. ****

Mystery 4: Erika's surprising return

Review


	4. Mystery 4: Erika's surprise return

****

Gensomaden Saiyuki

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki nor the character except the Ocs.

****

A/U: Thank you for reviewing! 

****

ã Resha Yukira

****

Tittle: Life with demons.

First of all, I love to thank to

Hikari88 ****

Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan

Demon Boy

Bakasaru2

Mystery 4: Erika's surprising return 

I heard boys' quarrel as was asleep. It was annoying and I tried to shut my ears with my pillows. Who are they? Why are they quarrelling? The more I pay no attention, the more it got louder. I threw out the pillow and screamed, "Shut up! Let me sleep!" They stopped and looked at me. Now I realised I borrowed half of my room to the teachers. 

"I told you boys to keep it down. Now you have awaken Sora-san," I heard Hakkai said in the kitchen part doing breakfast. Gojyo sensei and Goku transformed into chibi and apologised while Sanzo sensei harrumphed. "What time is it?" I rubbed my eyes. "It's 7 in the morning. Don't you worry, it's still early," I heard Sanzo sensei replied and saw him sitting down on the neat sofa. 

I got off from my bed and stretched myself. I walked to the kitchen part and helped Hakkai sensei with breakfast. "Did you guys sleep well?" I asked looking them. All of them nodded; "Better than being in the Jeep." "I am glad..." I was smiling for no reason. Could it be happy for them? "I like your smile," Gojyo sensei said from behind and I felt I had a blush; "You look more prettier." I steamed up and turned to cook, "Er... It's late..."

I felt that I was red. Why am I blushing when they start praising me? I am not that pretty. I turned when I feel something and saw Gojyo sensei near my legs. I stepped back squeaking, "What... what you doing...?" I had sweat drops and I saw his smile widens. "You have pretty long legs!" He pointed out and I was steaming red. I was wearing a white long dress that only reached to my knees. 

"Pervert Water Horny Monster!" Sanzo whacked his head like a thunder sound and a huge sweat drop formed behind my head. "San... zo... sen... sei..." I stuttered looking at him as he put back his paper fan in his cloak. Gojyo was counting birds in the corner with swirls eyes. I stared Sanzo sensei for a while and my heart started beating. Why? It's getting faster... more faster. My cheeks were redder now. 

"Onee-chan..." I looked at Goku. "Why's your cheeks red as this chili?" He pointed out with a red chili. My mouth widened and turned continuing making breakfast. What was that? Cheeks red? Heart beating fast? This is totally different but even it was, I liked it. 

Hitori ambushed in after I got my school bag ready and he look in a rush. "What's the matter, Hitori sensei?" Hakkai sensei looked curious. "Did you sleep with her?" He pointed with glaring eyes at Gojyo, who was innocent while we all crashed down. I stood up with sweat drops and whacked him again and again with the broom, "If he did, I would have did this to him!"

Gojyo sensei sighed, "Maybe tonight!" There was a sound of a boomerang heading towards him and he turned with a crooked look. He was hit and Goku laughed on the floor. The paper fan returned back to Sanzo who was on the door, "Don't even dare." He walked out.

I turned and looked at him from behind still choking Hitori. Was Sanzo sensei protecting me? That was the first time I heard someone said that. 

"Let's go by a vehicle, shall we?" Hakkai suggested cuddling Hakuryu on his shoulder. Vehicle? I thought, what vehicle? I didn't see them in a vehicle yesterday. I had a questioning look. I bowed to him, "That won't be necessary, Hakkai sensei." I smiled a little, "I'll just walk." "Sakura-san," Hakkai sensei called me and I turned. "First lesson for today 'don't refuse what is offered'," He pointed out and I had a sweat drop. "And the second lesson is 'don't make your life complicated'," Gojyo sensei pointed up from behind. I crashed down, well, I think I did. 

"Third lesson..." I heard Sanzo sensei and everyone looked at him. "... is 'don't always listen what is offered. You need to think first before you agree'," He put out a cigarette and I had irritated eyes. "Hai sensei," I replied honestly, "I'll remember that." This monk teacher smokes? What is he? I thought Sanzo sensei was a monk but sometimes I think he looked like a cruel assassin.

Hakkai giggled, "Sanzo is not an assassin." My eyes widened and turned to Hakkai sensei, "How did you know I was thinking that Sanzo sensei was an assassin?" There were veins popping out from Sanzo sensei's temple. Hakuryu flew up from his shoulder and transformed into a green vehicle Jeep that I felt my eyes widened immensely. I walked backward scared, "What... what... what was that?" 

"It's Jeep!" Goku pointed out and I looked crooked. "I know it's a Jeep but why did Hakuryu-?" "Changed into a Jeep?" Hakkai sensei hopped in and shut the door, "That's because your knowledge has not increase yet." He looked at Sanzo; "We need a lot of teaching na, Sanzo?" He paid no attention and opened the Jeep door; "You're still too naive." I looked baffled and Sanzo was showing me to go in the Jeep. 

"What are you looking at? You're wasting the time!" I snapped and dashed into the Jeep. I sat between Hakkai sensei and Sanzo sensei. Why do I have to this here? There's more room at the back. I had a crooked look.

"Do you want to let Gojyo held onto your skins?" Hakkai pointed out driving and I felt my whole body shivered. I shook my head, "No!" I heard Gojyo sensei's tsk from behind, "You caught me, Hakkai!" Hakkai sensei, he can read my mind but how? They look stranger than I do but really, I don't have the judge to say that. I calmed myself and just looked up front. I sighed. 

"Gojyo-chan!" I felt my soul being taken and saw Gojyo Sensei flirting like Hitori do early in the morning. I ignored and walked into the school. I felt that everyone watching me. Yeah that's obvious, especially early in the morning. But who cares? I stopped when I saw Maho stopped me. She looked furious with crossed arm. "What do you want, Maho?" I looked at her seriously, "Trying to give me advises? Or want to get me hanged from school and put into all week detention?" 

She rolled her eyes and looked back at me, "You had the new teachers attention, didn't you, Big blue-balled eye girl?" I walked pass her, "I don't know what you are talking about." "You know well what we are talking about!" I heard her scream; "You're trying to get the new teachers for yourself! You may have beauty but your evil theme will not succeed!" 

Evil theme? May be I am having one. My evil theme is too get friends. I paid no attention and continued my walk. But suddenly she dragged my left arm from behind, "How dare you turn your back at me?" She looked furious, "Are you trying to get them in your bait and sleep with you? Like your mother did!" My eyes widened immensely in anger. What does she think I am? A prostitute? A bitch? I felt my heart ripped apart. I wanted to give her a piece of my mind. 

She pulled me hard and pushed me away that gave me a bruise on my right leg. I fell into someone's arm. "Sanzo sensei?" I heard the girls scream and opened my eyes. When I turned, my eyes widened, he was Sanzo sensei, "Sanzo sensei?"

"I think you girls are over the limit," Hakkai pointed up to them, "Especially bully nice weak Sakura-san." "And saying things that are not true," Sanzo added as if he knows something. "I won't let you say bad things to her!" Goku pointed out from behind and I felt protected somehow. My anger flows down suddenly. The girls looked scared and walked away, "You may won this round. But you can't hide or run from us." 

"Hakkai sensei, Sanzo sensei," I moved away from him, "I think you shouldn't say that to them." My eyes widened when I hurt my ankle and I nearly fell down but luckily Sanzo hang on to me from behind. "She hurt you, didn't you?" I heard Hakkai sensei say and looked up at him. I smiled a little and tried to stand up but I lost balance again. Sanzo sensei tsked looking away. Yes, my ankle hurts and I looked down at it biting my lips. Darn, why does this happen? Suddenly Sanzo sensei and Hakkai sensei helped me up that all the girls shrieked from behind with vertical lines on their face. "Sanzo sensei? Hakkai sensei?" I looked at them and Hakkai had this cutest smile that I think I used to like it. They bring me slowly to the school. 

Hakkai sensei checked my ankle hrming that gave my face crooked. Why is he looking my leg like that? Really? Should he at least use an X-ray or something? "It's not that bad," I heard him say, "You'll be fine in a few more days." Goku jumped up and down relieved, "Really?" Gojyo rolled his eyes while Sanzo tsked. Someone opened the door and everyone looked at it.

Everyone crashed down when a big face popped out from the door. She had long dark green hair with silver ruby eyes. I know her somewhere. "What are you guys doing here?!" She screamed and all of us sulked, it was heard by everyone in the building. "Erika-chan!" I heard Hakkai's reply. Erika? I know that name but I don't remember where.

"Nee... Erika, you told us to go to Fushigi High School and we did!" Goku beamed up and pointed at me, "And I made a new friend!" "Ano na!" She had veins popping out, "I told you to come here to find Sora Sakura not to be the handsomest and cutest teacher in school!" She looked at me, "I am not mad at you, Sakura dear!" A sweat drop formed. "You know what took me to go here as fast as possible!" She screamed again at them that they feel small. She looked at Hakkai and calmed down, "Hakkai-chan, you know that I am not mad at you." Everyone had irritated eyes. "But Hakkai suggested us to be the teacher," Gojyo overruled and she had dotted eyes. Her smile widened and held Hakkai's arm, "If so, I forgive you!" Everyone crashed down.

"Hey Sakura, long time no see!" Erika waved at me childishly. "Do I know you?" I felt lost. "Aw... common, I am your childhood and play mate friend." I had dotted eyes and question marks all over me. "Remember when we threw water balloons to your cousin and his friends?" My eyes widened immensely, "Erika-chan?" She nodded and I quickly jumped to her saying that I missed her a lot. 

Mum dad, I think my life will change with the help of Erika and my new friends. But what lay in front of me when I feel uneasy? Especially when I think I know Sanzo sensei the most.

To be continued

A/u: This part is quite long. Forgive me. Please review. It took me a month to continue... sigh... and I hope you like it! ^______^ Enjoy. ****

Mystery 5: Magical Weapon

Review


	5. Mystery 5: Magic Weapon

Gensomaden Saiyuki ****

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki nor the character except the Ocs.

****

A/U: Thank you for reviewing!

****

ã Resha Yukira

****

Tittle: Life with demons.

First of all, I love to thank to

Hikari88 ****

Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan

Demon Boy

Bakasaru2

****

Mystery 5: Magical Weapon

It was Erika's first day of school and boy, aren't she the middle of everyone's attraction. This is not strange since she's funny, playful and also pretty with her long silver hair that reached to waist tied up to a pigtail with ruby-green eyes. She's very rich, a daughter of Ambassador. But one I've wondered ever since she returned, she only been sticking to Hakkai sensei all day, as if they have this relationship.

I walked out the classroom and saw her talking to the other students. She's very friendly and liked by everyone not like me. I just looked at her, envious of her. She turned at me and waved, "Sakura-chan!" I snapped and looked at her. Everyone looked at me with a crooked look. I acted the same. Erika walked over me and held onto my right arm. She winked at me, "Let's go shopping nee?"

I smiled a little and there were screams from the boys. I had dotted eyes and Erika was still smiling wide. There was a crash from behind and when I turned, I saw Maho hitting the boys. I paid no attention and turned to Erika, "I love too, Erika. But I don't have enough budget!" I felt disappointed and all of a sudden, Erika looked around with irritated eyes, like a spy. She pulled me the corner and I felt surprised.

"Don't you worry," She smiled widely and showed a credit card. Guess her father gave it. She don't have to show it to me, I know I am poor. "This credit card won't wore off no matter what," Her eyes were dark, evil theme. I sank in the corner. "Where did you get it?" I asked. "From Sanzo!" She stuck her tongue out and there were stomps from behind. She pulled me to the exit in chibi, "Can't waste any time! Before Sanzo take back his credit card!" I was with dotted eyes in chibi. "ERIKA!" There was a huge scream from the school. It was Sanzo sensei.

We were at the mall and Erika was shopping like crazy. Picking and pointing what she desire. I had sweat drops when she decided to say 'I buy it!' I am not used to this. Shopping is not my specialty. I just followed from behind with her holding my right arm, pulling me to one branch to another.

"Erika-chan!" Erika's expression changed and turned running towards a cute guy. I had dotted eyes and turned. I saw Hakkai sensei, Gojyo sensei and Goku but didn't see Sanzo sensei. Sanzo? Wait a minute! Why am I asking about that teacher anyway?

****

"Erika, Sanzo is furious that you took away his credit card," Hakkai sensei scolded her gently and Erika just smiled innocently giving cute stupid reasons. Goku and Gojyo chipped in. Goku wanted to buy food while Gojyo need to get some money to win the pretty girls' hearts. They were fighting in chibi, what annoys me, they were fighting in the middle of the shopping complex and everyone was looking at them. I smiled a little and a few minutes later, I puffed out laughing that they looked at me. There were tears when I was laughing. I never laughed this big, I never saw something as funny as this. I love to watch them fighting and quarreling. To me, it looked fun. I stopped when I saw Sanzo beside me. I turned to him and saw him staring at me giving me more goose bumps. "Sanzo sensei..."

He glanced at me and walked over to Erika. They looked at him scared in chibi. Sanzo had veins popping out and whacked Erika's, Goku's and Gojyo sensei's head that the thud of whack was heard from everyone in the shop. Hakkai sensei and I shared the same huge sweat drop.

"This is my credit card and you all don't have the right to use it!" He screamed and put back his paper fan. The boys started whining and there were more veins popping out from his temple and I can say he was overcoming his temper. "Do you want me to use my gun and let you sleep forever?" The boys had vertical lines on their face, "No thank you." I giggled again.

"So how do you feel?" I heard Hakkai sensei's words and looked at him, "How do you feel now?" I smiled, "Okay." "What I mean is the laugh. You seldom or even never laugh, and you are laughing now. Doesn't it feel good?" He smiled at me and my eyes widened. I nodded and looked at them, "Yes! And I like it a lot!" My eyes were trembling, Hakkai sensei was right, I felt good.

Sanzo sensei immediately glared at me and I felt panicked. He walked over to me while the others had dotted eyes. He stopped just a few centimeters from me and I felt red, somehow. "Why didn't you scold them for using my credit card?" He showed up his golden credit card that the others crashed down from behind while Hakkai sensei and I shared the same sweat drop.

Gojyo yawned on the restaurant in front of me and I had irritated eyes. "That's the fifth time you yawned!" I reminded him. Actually I was annoyed. I knew he was bored because they were only old men around. What? How can I understand him? This is a mistake. Why do I feel I understand them all? Gojyo sensei doesn't like 'men'. Goku only loves eating. Hakkai sensei loves smiling and spends a lot of time with Erika. Sanzo sensei, well, he gives others death glares and pulls out his gun or maybe his paperfan if he's mad. I smiled awhile. Understanding people makes me feel they are trusted.

"Ah!!" Gojyo sensei messed up his hair annoyed, "Why does this place has so many old 'men'?" She smiled and started giggling, "Why don't you flirt Erika-san? Hakkai sensei won't get mad." "Ho! That's what you think!" He corrected and laid his head on his palm that his elbow rested on the table, "Even though Hakkai only knows how to 'smile', doesn't mean he don't get mad. If he get mad or maybe jealous, his smile widens or worse, reaches his eyes, you couldn't tell he is mad or not!"

I sweat dropped since I could imagine it. "But..." I heard him walking in the counter. He walked over to me and held my waist tilting me down, "How about as exchange we spend together tonight?" His eyes were flirting and I had vertical lines on my face. He immediately dodged a glass bottle of beer and screamed at someone. I turned left and saw Sanzo sensei, "Don't touch her!" I looked at him for a moment and felt secure.

"Do you want to kill me or something?" Gojyo sensei screamed at him and Sanzo sensei's forehead crashed down on the table. His cheeks were red. I looked curious and looked at him. He was drunk.

"That's because he had drank 50 glass bottles of beers," Hakkai pointed at 50 bottles beside him and I looked at the bottles. "Fifty?" I squeaked and yelled, "Who is paying for those?" Sanzo sensei pulled out the golden credit. He was still drunk. I looked at the credit card and knew he was paying it. I took it and went to the counter. I sensed that I understand Sanzo sensei the most, but why? I looked at him again.

"Now!" Hakkai smiled with Sanzo's right arm on his shoulder and his left arm on Gojyo's. Erika tsked and crossed her arms, "How foolish can Sanzo be drinking fifty glass bottles of beers?" She heard gunshot. "Just to warn you, even though he is unconscious, he can give a payback!" I sweat dropped and opened my room door.

They entered and of a sudden, Sanzo sensei held onto my shoulder. "Are you all right?" I asked worriedly and he looked at me with his 'drunken face'. He pulled his golden credit and I had a question look. "Let me sleep on your bed! I'll pay you!" He pointed and I had vertical lines on my face.

"That's not fair!" I heard Gojyo's protest from behind, "I should be sleeping with her!" He was hit with the paper fan; "I am not going to 'sleep' with a 'student'!" He held onto my shoulder again and I felt that he was hugging me. I blushed. Hakkai sensei and Erika were booking the long sofa while arguing with Goku.

"If you don't, I'll kill you!" He threatened and for some reason, something was tingling in my body. I think it is fear for the first time in my life. I brought him over my bed and he immediately went to sleep. I was in rage that is what I think I was. I sat down the bed thinking where should I sleep. I sighed and looked at Sanzo sensei again. I stared at him for a moment. He looked very handsome... I felt secure somehow and my expression changed when Goku asked for food, again. I walked over the kitchen part and cooked something.

I shut off the lights as everyone had gone to bed. I walked over my bed and sat down at the side of it. I leaned on the wall. I sighed, life's getting worse. I suddenly glanced at my desk and felt that I should opened the drawer. I leaned off the wall and opened the drawer reaching it without standing up. I saw the strange small form of a weapon shinning out light and it was connecting to the old book below it. I felt that I should read it and I did. I pulled it out and started reading it. I haven't read the book for years now and I love the romance part in the book. The Monk and a Goddess fell in love and half of the people they knew didn't bless their love. I leaned on the wall again while reading and at last, I went to sleep.

"School! School!" Goku danced out side the school happily. He was getting this school thingy. He loved school. I wonder it was the food he loves. I giggled shyly and there were boys walking over to me, asking me out. They heard a gunshot and ran off as they saw Sanzo sensei with veins behind me. I turned to look at him. Wonder why is he over protected when 'some' guy walks over to me?

I saw Erika laughing. She patted me; "The boys now are all over you. Since you started smiling, you look much prettier!" I blushed, "What are you talking about?" They were more boys staring at me. I looked down, is smiling a good thing?

During recess, everyone was enjoying his and her food especially Goku. He ordered half of the school food just for himself. Sanzo sensei, Hakkai sensei, Gojyo sensei, Erika and I were in the same table, eating together. Most of the girls were glaring me. You know who? Popular Maho. She didn't like me to hang out with the new cute teachers and also the new popular Erika.

All of a sudden, there were mists of smokes and the clouds outside were getting dark. The 4 guys and Erika's expressions changed after feeling something.

"So, they have founded it out?" Hakkai sensei smiled nicely. Sanzo sensei added bullets in his gun and tsked, "You're getting nicer than before." He giggled and Erika held on his right arm. Goku jumped off his seat and pulled out a long weapon, I shrieked. "I haven't got any exercise for a long time!" He pointed out. What are they? Why does Goku have the Almighty Staff that showed in the 'Gensomaden Saiyuki' old book?

Gojyo sensei straightened his hair, "Now I can show the pretty ladies in school that I protect them!" I looked scared. What is happening to this world? Why am I feeling scared? Suddenly I saw red sharp eyes in the dark and it was looking directly at me. Why do I feel that I am their aim? Are they demons? I thought demons live harmony with humans?

"Not any more!" I turned to Hakkai sensei. "Something had happened in the west and it had interfered to their lives!" He explained and looked at me, "And yes, they are after you!" My eyes widened immensely and crashed down on the floor.

"We've found you at last, Goddess Sakura?" Dozens of scary demons jumped out from the mists and shut my eyes scared. A few seconds later, I heard gunshot. I opened my eyes and saw Sanzo sensei blocking and protecting me, "Sanzo sensei?" They all ran into the demons to fight. My eyes widened, even Erika was. I started screaming for some reason and my bag pack fell down in front of me. The small weapon floated up from my bag back and it was shinning prettily. I stared at it.

"That's the Magical Mighty Medalion!" Goku pointed seriously and I felt the name was familiar. It shone brighter.

To be continued

****

Mystery 6: My teachers are demons?

Review

A/u: Sorry taking this chapter long. I have been busy and I lost my ideas! --;;; sorry, hope you like this part! 


	6. Mystery 6: My teachers are demons?

****

Gensomaden Saiyuki

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki nor the character except the Ocs.

****

A/U: Thank you for reviewing!

****

ã Resha Yukira

****

Tittle: Life with demons.

First of all, I love to thank to

****

Kairi-chan

Shadow Demon Kitsune

Liz

GiLa aNiM3

****

Mystery 6: My teachers are demons?

The small weapon floated up from my bag back and it was shinning prettily. I stared at it.

"That's the Magical Mighty Medalion!" Goku pointed seriously and I felt the name was familiar. It shone brighter and I immediately blocked my eyes. But the others were still battling.

"Achieve me! Take me! Use me!" I heard it talking and looked at it. I saw a long blonde haired lady behind the small weapon. She was handing me the weapon. The lady looked familiar and unconsciously I held on the small weapon and it suddenly, became bigger and longer. The lady smiled and vanished. Who is she? Is she my mother? Everyone was looking curious especially when my legs were standing on it own. My clothes had changed into a different one. I was wearing non-sleeves dark blue shirt with black long jeans. A necklace appeared on my neck and there was a light blue clip on my right side hair. I was shinning for some reason and the demons had sweat dropped, looking scared after they saw me.

Erika smiled, "Welcome back, Sakura!" I looked at her, what does she means? A demon was attacking me from my left and immediately without noticing, I wailed out the weapon and it killed the demon. I looked the weapon. It looked shinny and even though it slashed a demon, it doesn't have blood shed on it – it looked pure. What's the meaning of this? How did I master this weapon? I saw Sanzo sensei at the end and somehow, he had a grin and he was looking directly at me.

Goku jumped up and down, "Sakura's back! Sakura's back!" Hakkai grinned, "We have been needing you for such long time!" What? No one needs me all my life, except Kira in a different matter.

I looked at Erika. She was smiling wide, "Destroy them, Sakura. Their target is you!" I sweat dropped with a sound of shriek while she was relaxed with the others. All of a sudden, my legs moved on its' own – even my arms were. I was fighting. I sweat drops and screamed. That scream stopped my movement especially my body was tingling scared. I landed on my legs looking scared, in my life. Like wise, I usually want to die but not that time, I feel I should be alive.

A demon laughed and had his weapon to hit me. My eyes widened and hugged the weapon tight scared. This time, I didn't scream. I just shut my eyes very scared and a few seconds later, I wasn't hit. Since my curiosity grew, I opened my eyes and saw Sanzo sensei held on the demon's arm and he punched him grabbing the weapon from him. My heart beat as I looked at his protection. His movement was strong and for some reason, I love his protection, a lot. He turned quite slowly and I felt eager to see his expression. When I had a look at his face, I blushed, Sanzo sensei was very handsome. My eyes widened and all of a sudden, I realized I fell onto Sanzo sensei's arms. I blushed at this, everyone does. I moved backward apologizing for sure he'll hit me with his paper fan but he didn't. He was staring at me, warmly.

A demon tsked, "The Story of Goddess Sakura and Genjo Sanzo will not end! Retreat! Everyone!" He screamed and all demons went off. What was that? I didn't understand any thing, do you? I was lost. I looked at my 'new' friends, and they were smiling generously as if they had been waiting for a long time now.

"Erika?" Erika walked over to me and held on my shoulders, "I am glad you're back!" She had her eyes filled with tears, "I missed you a lot, Sakura!"

"Er... Erika-chan, that's NOT Sakura we know YET," I heard Hakkai sensei protest, "I don't think Sakura had restore her memories like us!" "Why is that?" Goku jumped to him; "We are three hundred years behind! Sakura should be around by now!" Three hundred behind? Does Goku means I am three hundred years old?

"No!" Hakkai sensei looked at me, "For the time being, you don't have to know!" "Yeah!" I looked at Gojyo sensei, "All you have to do is restore your memories of this burzu!" He pointed the blond and I looked at Sanzo sensei. He whacked Gojyo's head with the paper fan with veins on the temple. I had a sweat drop. "Who you calling burzu?" He screamed at Gojyo sensei and looked at me. I flinched and had a blush.

I looked down. Why am feeling like this? Feeling embarrassed for the first time, in front of someone I knew just 3 months. I shook my head vigorously and looked up. Sanzo sensei was few centimeters from me and I immediately shrieked. She held onto my shoulders, "Are you all right?" His voice was warm, as if he cared. I looked up at him and looked at his 'unconcerned' look. Actually I didn't mind his look, I smiled at him, "I am all right!"

"Why my lady, you look awfully gorgeous today!" I heard Hitori said from behind and turned. He had a yell, a shriek yell. "Since when you are wearing this!" "Since she realized that she is the blood Goddess, pervert!" Gojyo sensei pointed with his hands in his pockets. "To think that you are the cockroach pervert here!" Goku had irritated eyes looking at him and Gojyo sensei looked at him. They started to quarrel.

I wondered what are they really? Even though they looked weak, actually they were powerful and protected the school. I walked out the school and looked up the sky. Everyone was shocked today, even Maho was. She was now scared of me, taking me as the Goddess Descendent, what ever that means. At least she is not picking on me anymore. I put in the coins in the Drink Machine and my favorite Oren Can Juice popped out. I was still wearing the dress that appeared on its' own. I kinda like it though and everyone takes me as if I am a princess or something. I giggled out loud. I opened the can and drank. I saw my reflection again on the Drink Machine. I realized again, that my weirdness must be the key to this Goddess thingy.

Before that, who's actually Erika, Goku and the teachers? I've wondered that. They're strange like me, so obvious but I really want to know them, who are they anyway? I turned and saw them standing in a horizontal line under the sunset.

"Sakura, lets go home!" Erika smiled with Hakkai sensei beside her. I walked over to them and I looked at them for awhile. Hakkai sensei smiled, "To be honest, we are demons!" I blinked as I lost my balance.

"Hakkai, do you have to say that all of a sudden?" Erika hit his right arm. Demons fighting with demons? "Sakura is trying to ask that since we battled, you know!" He pointed. I stepped backward scared, "You're demons!"

"I am not!" I heard Sanzo's protest from behind and everyone looked at him. "I am a monk!" He admitted. Yes, I know that. "You don't have to be scared at, Sakura!" Goku carelessly said to me, "We are friends!" "If you are demons? Then?" I pointed myself.

"No! You are a Goddess!" Gojyo corrected and I looked at him. "A Goddess that freed us, demons!" Erika pointed them selves. I looked at her. "And we are here to protect you as an exchange of your gratitude thousands years ago!" Hakkai sensei added and looked at him. My head started to ache. What are they talking about? Goddess? Freed? Protect? Gratitude? This doesn't make sense. I am only 16 years old. I held on my head as something was turning inside, as if my head was braking into two.

"To make it short, you are the reincarnation!" I heard a calm warm voice and looked up. I saw Sanzo sensei under the pretty range sunset. "Re-in-car-na-tion?" I repeated. "Yes!" He looked at the sunset, "We used to go to the west in the past!" My eyes widened and looked at the sunset, "West?" They all nodded. "West! Together!" Something was returning back to me. What is it?

To be continued

****

Review

Mystery 7: Family Secrets. Two Guardians.

A/u: Sorry taking this chapter long. I have been busy and I lost my ideas! --;;; sorry, hope you like this part! Read the next chapter! 


	7. Mystery 7: Family Secrets Two Guardians

**Gensomaden Saiyuki**

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki nor the character except the Ocs.

A/U: Thank you for reviewing!

ã Resha Yukira

Tittle: Life with demons.

Note: This is a basic fic from my fic 'The Goddess Journey', if you are kinda lost reading, you can read the Goddess journey, because that fic are where the ingredients of this fic came from --;;

First of all, I love to thank to

Kairi-chan

Shadow Demon Kitsune

Liz

GiLa aNiM3

Mystery 7: Family Secrets. Two Guardians.

"We are demons!" Hakkai confessed and I flinched. "We are demons that you freed..." Erika showed themselves. "To make it short you are the reincarnation of the great Goddess Sakura!" I saw Sanzo sensei's charming look.

My alarm clock was ringing and I immediately woke up with an untidy look. I looked outside the window and opened the curtains. The sun shone me. Was it a dream? That I am the reincarnation?

"No, it's not a dream!" I turned and saw Hakkai placing a cup of hot tea on my desk and I looked at him. I crashed down, it was not a dream at all. "You will be acting like the Sakura we know soon!" I heard Hakkai sensei's serious look walking towards the Kitchen part. Why are they so nice at this called Goddess Sakura? Wait a minute... Sakura and Sanzoo? I immediately flinched and ran over to my desk and open the drawer quickly.

Everyone looked at me curiously. I looked at the old brown book and it was glowing. It floated through the air when it sensed something strange. I crashed down, "What is that book?" I saw Sanzo sensei told it and open to read it. "Sanzo sensei?"

"Genjo Sanzo and Chan Sakura, the monk and the Goddess fell in love... they were given a chance to be reincarnated as their love was not blessed..." Sanzo sensei read and he looked strange. He looked at me and I immediately shuttered, "What... what is it?" He shut the book and threw it in the rubbish.

"It's not good to throw books, Sanzo!" Hakkai sensei corrected and tried to pick it up. "Don't pick it up!" Sanzo's scream echoed in the room and I immediately stood up without thinking. I walked over to the rubbish and picked the book up. Í looked at Sanzo sensei, "This is my family treasure! You have no right to throw it out!" I could see a quarter of his face. He harrumphed and out of the blue, a strange latter fell down from the book.

"Letter?" Erika looked curious and picked it up. "To my darling Sakura," She read on the envelope. I had a question look, I never thought they put the letter in the book.

Erika opened the envelope and refold the letter. She started reading, "'My darling Sakura, you might read this when you meet the 4 strangers from the east'." I flinched, my mother had predicted the arrival of the strangers. I heard rumors that my mother was a fortuneteller but not really sure about it. ****

"Kanzeon Bosatsu might have told her!" Hakkai sensei pointed and I saw Sanzo sensei sat down on the comfy bed. "No! Sora Megumi had predicted it!" He put out a cigarette and started to smoke. I stared at him for a moment and immediately snapped. I walked over to him and pulled the cigarette of his mouth, "No smoking in my room!" He stared at me deeply while the others looked at us. I stomped, "And how did you know my mother's name?"

Sanzo looked down, "She knew my master!" I flinched. What? My mother knew Sanzo sensei's master. "She visited our temple when I was just a kid," He added. I don't get it. I am baffled, what's going on?

"'It's about time you should know the truth'," Erika continued and I looked at her, "Our ancestor was a goddess', yes, as the book said, she married the monk Genjo Sanzo after their previous love life was not blessed. However, their love ended just for a while and they promised themselves to meet again in the next life'."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I retorted angrily and they all looked at me, except Goku, he was in a deep sleep after eating, "Why can't she write something important like who abducted them?"

Erika paid no attention to her, "'and to my theory, you are the reincarnation of that legendary Chan Sakura!'" "Mother..." I stopped as I could feel what she feels when she was writing.

****

"You may disagree in this because your life must be horrible after the lost us but that doesn't we don't love you. We love you with all our hearts and the twins too. We didn't left you, Sakura. We weren't abducted, your father has the blood of a God, however, unexpectedly, I am Chan Setsuna, the sister of Chan Sakura, who a married a prince demon. So we were brought to heaven. I am so sorry to keep this from you, honey. No one knows about this not even Hitori's family. I bet he is nice and raised you a long time now. It's time for you to know, you are 16 already and when Chan Sakura lost her memories thousand years ago, she was also 16 so you must restore those important memories before you reach 18. If not, Genjo Sanzo and Chan Sakura's promise will be just lies!"

There were tears streaming down my eyes. I don't know why but I felt my parents were crying as they wrote. "Sakura, the legend is real and you disbelieve in those stories but you are the one who need to believe it," Hakkai sensei tapped by back. "Wohe!" I heard Gojyo sensei shriek and flattered, "Erika-chan, you wrote that story right?"

I looked at Erika with blinked eyes, "Erika?" "Yeah, if my memories didn't fail me, I did make this book!" She smiled wide, "After Sanzo and Sakura were separated again!" She held the back of her head and started to laugh out loud. I had irritated eyes. All of a sudden the letter Erika was holding burned and she immediately throw it off. It landed down on the floor and turned into dusts.

"What's the meaning of this?" Erika asked and there were strong lights coming from that dust. Everyone blocked themselves from the light and it decreased down bit by bit. Gojyo sensei saw something and screamed, "Wah!! Kirei onna!!" He ran over the light and the strong light was now down however Gojyo passed by two girls as if they were ghosts and he was heading towards me like a pervert cow and he was drooling.

I saw him heading directly to me and blushed with a shriek. Without wasting time, Sanzo sensei whacked his head with a paper fan that he crashed down with a sound of thud. I looked at Sanzo sensei, was he protecting me from the pervert Gojyo sensei?

"What what what?" Goku immediately woke up and looked at the two pretty ladies. Erika was just beside Hakkai, they were ready to fight however Hakkai immediately greeted them, "Welcome Guardians, we didn't expect you!"

They smiled at him, "Thank you, Tenpo Gensui!" "Guardians?" Goku and Gojyo sensei repeated with a shriek. "We've been expecting you, Tenpo Gensui, Erika-sama!" They bowed respectably and looked at me. I snapped, "Sakura-sama, we were sorry for being late!" They bowed at me and I felt strange. "Wait---"

"Aah! Sakura-sama is as pretty as always!" The sexier one said. She was wearing a blue shirt that reach to her waist with the upper part unclosed on the right arm while the other had no sleeves and they were wearing blue short skirts that reached on their knees. They were blue boots that reached to their legs. There were white scarves on their necks. One of them had their hair up in two buns while the sexier had her hair untied. They looked exactly a like and everyone could tell immediately that they were twins.

I blushed at their compliment and quickly shook my hands defensively as the sign of flattered, "You must be mistaken!" I blushed redder when they keep on staring me as if they wanted to know a further look in me. They caught a glimpse of Sanzo sensei and shrieked, "Eekk!! It's Konzen Douji!!" They ringed Sanzo and stared him a for while.

"Hakkai, are you sure they are guardians?" Erika pointed with irritated eyes. "Sometimes guardians are little bit stupid in order to fool their opponents!" "Aah!! Cool!!" The girls screamed and Sanzo had a blush yet was annoyed.

"Hrm... let me guess!" Goku jumped from the comfy sofa and headed towards them. HE was taller than them. "You are Koori and Hikari, the two girls that loved to watch the romance between Sanzo and Sakura!" He pointed with a giggle and Sanzo sensei and I immediately blushed.

"We never got romance!" I protested angrily with a deep blush and when I saw Sanzo glaring at me. I looked away. "You didn't know a that!" Gojyo sensei straightened his clothes and walked over the girls, "It's my bad for not noticing you girls!" He grabbed their right hands and kissed on it. I had vertical lines on my face. The girls giggled, "Oh Kenren, you are quite a charmer!"

"Charmer?" Goku repeated with irritated eyes, "Where?" "Shut up!" Gojyo looked at Goku angrily. "So which one of you is Koori?" Erika pointed looking at them. They smiled and the sexier pointed herself, "I am Koori and this is my twin sister, Hikari!" Everyone had irritated eyes while Hakkai had a sweat drop.

"We are the guardians of Sora Sakura, created by Sora Megumi-sama!" They danced around that everyone shared the same sweat drop. "I don't ... need... protection, do I?" i asked curiously. "You are weak for the moment!" One of them said and my expression changed. "And very clessless!" The other said and my expression became much worse.

"Even though you know baking, but you can't handle dolls, sleeping on the ground and studying under Konzen-sama!" They said together and started insulting my story past that everyone looked away. "Is that what my pervious life is?" There were bold veins coming out from my temple and accidentally wailed out the pervious weapon, "I am not weak! I can handle dolls, I can sleep on the ground!"

"Uo!" They pointed with a proud look, "See? You are restored a little now!" Everyone crashed down except Hakkai, he had a giggle with a sweat drop. The girls giggled and turned too serious. They pointed at me. "You need to go to the west!"

Everyone glared at them seriously. "To restore you memories back, you need to go on a journey to the west!" They looked serious, "Megumi-sama had to agree with this especially you need to travel with Sanzo. Being in school and befriended him doesn't make any profits! To make the earth a better place and back to where it was. Sanzo is the only one can restore that important memories!"

Sanzo sensei? Why him? Why do all my problems related to him the most? Is he my lover in the past or something more important that? What was 'our' promise that time? Why don't I know anything? I don't know anything! I didn't expect to be a blood goddess. Are my violet hair and blue eyes the signs that I am the blood Goddess? All I know is, the legendary Chan Sakura had sky blue hair and the eyes of violet. How important my memories are? I looked at Sanzo, he looked unconcerned but I can tell he wanted me the most to come with him. I want to understand him more to restore my strange before life memories. I smiled.

"Let's go!" Everyone looked at me shocked, "Let's go to the west!" I looked determined and I saw Sanzo sensei hidden smile. He tsked with a proud. I will try to understand Sanzo sensei all my might. I don't care what the consequences because I got this feeling I should know him much better than now. Sanzo sensei, was he the most important man in my life before?

To be continued

Mystery 08: West

Review

A/u: I got confused around in this part %D Dunno why but it does. Especially Sakura's mother! Btw, this fanfic is related to my other 'Goddess Journey' fic! Enjoy your day! Sorry for the long update! 


	8. Mystery 8: West

**Gensomaden Saiyuki**

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki nor the character except the Ocs.

A/U: Thank you for reviewing!

ã Resha Yukira

Tittle: Life with demons.

Note: This is a basic fic from my fic 'The Goddess Journey', if you are kinda lost reading, you can read the Goddess journey, because that fic are where the ingredients of this fic came from --;;

First of all, I love to thank to

**Hayashi-kutsuki**

Mystery 08: West

We were at Hitori's second house. Kamishiro Hitori was a very rich teacher. He inherit the flat and also work as a talented teacher at the same time. He is 26 and still single. Well he dated so many ladies but never crazily interested in them. He was the only son in the family and his parents died a few years ago.

He was crossing his arms on the sofa thinking. "Hrm!" He hrmed and hrmed. All of us; Sanzo sensei, Hakkai sensei, Gojyo sensei, Erika, Goku and the twins were just opposite to him while I was cleaning. Hitori thinks again and everyone looked impatient. He looked confused.

Flash Black

"Let's go!" Everyone looked at me shocked, "Let's go to the west!" I looked determined and I saw Sanzo sensei hidden smile. He looked proud with a tsk.

"Okay, if you had decided, we can go anytime!" Goku jumped on the table and everyone agreed except Hakkai. "We can't go without informing Hitori sensei." Hitori? Darn it, I have forgotten all about him. He had been watching over me ever since his parents died. I can't leave alone, can I?

We walked out the flat room and headed towards his second house about a few kilometers from the flat. I showed them the way and they had their jaws dropped down when they faced a big mansion. "Is Hitori sensei this rich?" Erika looked surprised and I just nodded, "If I was his wife, I would be the richest wife ever!" She sparkled imagining she was Hitori's wife. A sweat drop formed.

"And if he did..." Hakkai put out a wide smile, "He would be 'dried off' just about a few months later." The sweat drop became bigger. Hakkai was being sarcastic even though he was jealous. We giggled together. The girls were behind sitting opposite to them. They can disappear whenever they can. Wonder how?

"Yes?" The guard on the gate questioned and saw me, "Lady Sakura?" I sulked. "Wow, pretty name, lady Sakura... hrm..." Gojyo started to think. "It's rare to see you with friends!" He smiled and immediately opened the gate, "Young Master Hitori is inside!"

"Still young master?" Erika was back on her seat, "He's awesome! Not just rich, but gorgeous! How old is he again?" She put out a giggle when Hakkai increased his speed. I can tell Erika was making Hakkai jealous.

We stood in front of a huge porch and looked up like kids except Sanzo sensei. He just harrumphed. We saw a young man on the long pretty decorated stairs and tried to see a clearer look. "Welcome, Sakura..." He flinched when they saw the boys. He nearly crash down, "I told you no men allowed here!" We shared the same sweat drop.

"What brings you here?" Hitori asked looking at them while I headed to the kitchen to make tea. He looked at the twins, legs and drooled, "Who might you cuties be?" He looked perverted. The twins looked flattered.

"We came here to ask your permission!" Hakkai sensei pointed beside Erika on a one small comfy sofa while Gojyo sensei, Goku and Sanzo sensei were on a three big comfy sofa looking as curious as the others. The twins were on a different sofa.

"What permission?" Hitori crossed his legs as if he was the MASTER. I placed the tray on the table and Hitori thanked. He drank. "We want to bring Sora Sakura to west!" Hakkai sensei pointed with a smile and Erika, Gojyo sensei, Goku and the twins smiled. Hitori looked shocked with his eyes opened wide and he immediately burst the tea out, luckily I dodge it in a strange position. "What? West?"

End Flash Back

"Okay, I know I am responsible for Sakura," Hitori said and slammed the table with veins, "Why do you have to bring her to the west? Isn't that just wasting your and her time?" "He doesn't get it, does he?" Erika had irritated eyes and Hitori blinked his eyes and shook his head.

This looked like a strange position. Can we tell Hitori that I am a blood goddess? Will my mother in heaven mind? I looked at Sanzo sensei. Would Sanzo sensei mind? I stared at him for a moment and he immediately looked at me that I flinched looking away with a blush. Blush? Why am I blushing at? I hit my head mou... what am I thinking?

"Mr. Kamishiro, if you don't want danger in your surrounding, we need Sora Sakura to restore her beforelife memories!" Koori pointed seriously. Hitori looked at her. "Yes, Sora Sakura is the only one left needed in this Sanzo-ikkou or it will be useless. Like the legendary goes, journey to the west to stop the experiment demon revival!"

What are they talking about? Do they have to tell Hitori? Hitori stood up looking angry. "Just as I expected since I saw that small dragon of yours..." He looked at Hakkai, who had a question look, "Not just that, you guys are as strange as that pet!" He looked scared with sweat drop and headed towards me, "I will not let Sakura become a part of you!" Everyone of them stood up to protest except Sanzo sensei.

I know Hitori cares about me but he should understand the situation is. "Hitori, they are not strange nor weird! Some of them are demons!" I said and shut my mouth. I said too much. Hitori flinched, "Demons?" He pulled backwards, "Back demons!"

"Hitori sensei!" Erika called but he looked at her angrily. "Don't Hitori Sensei me!" He said. "Hitori?" I was surprised and turned to be on their side, "I want to go to the west myself. That's the only way I could see my mother and know my beforelife!" He stared at me and stood up carelessly played his hair. He looked relaxed. "Hitori?"

He laughed out loud, "I didn't know you'd take me seriously there!" Everyone crashed down including me, well that's what I think. Sanzo sensei didn't crash down, he had sweat drops annoyed. Hitori laughed again, "It was interesting! I think I should do it again!" Everyone threw everything to them vigorously and angrily except Hakkai sensei and Sanzo sensei.

"Darn you, pervert teacher!" Goku threw the things in the living room but hiding the buns on the dining table in the same time. Hitori was trying to apologize again and again. "Do you want to scare me?" I then realized I was holding his collar angrily and flinched. I apologized. Why did I do for? I stumbled. 

Hitori smiled, "I missed that move!" We looked at him and he looked at them. "I am glad you came. Megumi-san told me everytime about the 4 strangers soon and they will enter Sakura's life when it's time!" He explained, "I didn't believe it at first but when I heard Megumi and her husband lost in this world without leaving any bodies, I knew they went to heaven." He put out a sarcastic laugh, "It's time I should let Sakura go!"

I looked at him dramatically. Well, everyone was. I flinched and started to choke him, "So you already know the story all along? And you did not tell me?" He had swirls in his eyes while the others had a sweat drop.

I am gonna missed Hitori. I looked at him from a distant. He was waving to me and I smiled. I crashed down when he was screaming like a girl. The boys shared the same sweat drop. "If that Sanzo doesn't care about you, come back home. You are always welcome!" He screamed and both of us blushed. Why the hell is he talking about? Wait a minute? How did he know about my past with Sanzo sensei? I turned and stepped on the seat, I didn't aware of this until I fell down and Sanzo sensei immediately caught me. It was scary but the most scary and embarrassing was I was on his arms and he was staring deeply to me that I felt uncomfortable. I became redder and redder and immediately sat back.

"Did you miss that, Sanzosama" Gojyo teased and he dodged a bullet and I had sweat drops. "You 'looked' like you 'missed' that?" Goku pointed and Gojyo grabbed him on the mouth. "Shut up!"

I had veins popping out from in front. Not knowing and used to do this. I fisted to Hakkai sensei, "Why do everyone knows about 'our' romance in the past?" Everyone had irritated eyes while Hakkai sensei was giggling.

"Well, it is obvious when it is were the legend goes!" He smiled. "What legend?" I whined. "Erika-sama made tons of books called Goddess Love," Hikari pointed, "And it is popular in any country!" Erika smiled innocently.

"And why don't I know anything of it?" I crossed my arms and pushed myself on the seat back. I started cursing. Wait a minute? Where did this cursed thought came from? I never cursed like this before! I shook my head and Sanzo sensei immediately looked concerned.

"What are you thinking?" I looked up at him and I feel a tingling feeling as his stare was dramatically warm. I sweat drops and moved backwards that I collided to Hakkai which Erika immediately reacted. "Don't get dear to my man!" She looked a like monster standing from behind that I immediately moved away. I snapped, why am I like this? We've been on the road for hours now and I feel uncomfortable especially beside Sanzo sensei. I turned and all of them looked at me.

"Can anyone change places with me?" I asked politely. "Why?" Goku asked and saw a quarter face of Sanzo. He got something and pointed at Sakura, "You are embarrassed for sitting just beside Sanzo!" I blushed red. "See you're blushing!!"

There were bold veins popping out from my temple. I think I was influenced by Sanzo sensei. I took a paper fan and hit Goku's head with it that everyone shared them sweat drop. The twins clung onto Gojyo sensei's neck and he was drooling like crazy. Erika just moved away. I stopped and looked at the paper fan, "Where did that come from?"

Sanzo sensei grabbed the paper fan and placed in his cloak. He started pouting. Hakkai giggled, "I bet you had restored a little of your memories..." I had irritated eyes, "I had that coming..." The couple laughed.

A few hours later, I was bored like crazy. Gojyo sensei's wasn't fighting with Goku like the pervious hours. The twins were sleeping on him while Erika was playing cards with Goku.

I sighed a few seconds later. For some reason, going to west wasn't worth it. "You haven't known anything yet, Sakura!" I looked at Hakkai sensei, "You might be bored now but you'll get used to it!"

"I always wonder Hakkai sensei, why west? Why Sanzo sensei and me? Why not you and Erika?" I asked respectfully, "I didn't plan all this even though I am a blood of a Goddess but there must be other blood of a Goddess out there. Like you said, you married Erika years ago and were reincarnated. You two might have descendents. Erika's a Goddess and the descendents must have that blood."

"It's not easy as you say Sakura!" Erika said from behind seriously, "You might think it that way. But my pervious life blood was half demon so obviously my descendents will be full demon, in addition, Hakkai is also a demon!" I gasped, "Oh I see... that makes sense."

"Do you want to know how the story goes?" I looked at Sanzo, who looked serious as always, "The monk and the goddess..." "Uo! Sanzo-sama is going to tell a story. Interesting!" Gojyo sensei messaged his chin and he was hit with a paper fan that he crashed down with swirls in his eyes behind.

"Go to sleep and don't wake up!!" Sanzo sensei screamed angrily and sat back. He looked at me, "Are you interested?" She nodded, "But wait, why do you know it that I don't?" Everyone looked stupid and asked each other.

"I don't know myself..." Sanzo replied stupidly and I crashed down. What's that supposed to mean? I looked at Hakkai, he apologized and to think he knows everything.

"However, the promise we promised is related to the destruction of earth!" Sanzo sensei serious voice made everyone quiet. What was the promise? I really wanna know. Promise related to the destruction of earth? This is... ridiculous...

"Nothing is ridiculous when both of you have the blood of heaven!" Hakkai sensei looked serious now and I stared at him for awhile. My expression changed when he put on a shocking brake. I shrieked and held on Sanzo sensei's arm. Not aware of this too though.

"We got company!" Hakkai sensei looked in front and saw a group of angry demons. I had my eyes filled with tears. It was really surprising, I might die because of that. I flinched when the arm was strong. I turned and Sanzo looked like himself. I stopped and moved away blushing red. Sakura no baka! Why on his arm...? But he is strong and protective...

"Chan Sakura we are going to kill you now!" One of the demons pointed and I looked at him. Kill me? Doesn't he know if the promise is not fullfilled, earth will be destructed.

"Not that kind!" I heard Hakkai sensei walking out from beside me, "Earth will be destructed but the demons have the right to conquer everything left including what's left in heaven." I gasped. Now I realized how important the promise was. The human lives lays in my hands. I heard a gunshot and the demon just in front of me turned into dusts.

"Concentrate on battling now!" Sanzo sensei ordered and I looked at him. He moved away and I had my eyes filled with tears. I haven't mastered anything in battling yet. I screamed like an 8-yr-girl. A strong wind started and I flinched. It didn't stop. The weather was fine a few moments ago. I looked up the sky and opened my eyes with a serious look. Not aware what happened and I immediately dodged a few attacks from the demons.

I looked serious and somehow battle with them with a grudge feeling. I couldn't stop. I was crying. I did not like killing. I slashed one demon to another as if someone in me hated them.

"The inner her is in rage!" Hakkai sensei pointed. "It looked like as if she missed killing..." Erika added. "Missed for blood I can tell..." Goku looked serious. I stopped myself as it was moving like a wind. There was blood on the ground and that scared me a lot. Sanzo sensei... I moved again and all demons were killed. I faced them. My inner said that I should kill all the demons. My body started to move and headed towards Hakkai that Goku immediately stopped me.

"What's the matter with you, Sakura? Hakkai is not the enemy!" He screamed at me and I looked scared. "I can't stop it!" There were tears streaming down my eyes and I keep on pushing Goku. "Her memories to the west grudge to demons..." Erika gasped and shook her head, "Stop it now Sakura!! Even though you blame the lost of your pervious happiness to demons!"

"Stop it, Sakura-sama!" I heard the twins say from a distant beside Gojyo sensei. "I can't..." I moved down relaxed and moved quicker. Immediately Sanzo sensei was behind me, holding my neck and I was crying heavily. I calmed down after a deep breath. The weapon on my hand vanished and Goku in front put away his All mighty staff.

I landed on my knees. I can't do this... I may kill them, those demons. "I was killed by demons years ago..." Sanzo sensei whispered, "That's expected when Sakura saw me being stabbed by one of the demons in our journey..."

Is that why my body reacted by itself? Saying I need to kill every demons left that took my pervious happiness? Why is my inner saying that I should kill and kill?

"I don't want to go any further..." I said and everyone immediately looked at me. "Sakura-sama, thats..." The twins reacted. "It's scary... If I keep on going I may kill Hakkai sensei, Gojyo sensei, Goku and maybe even Erika... I don't want to kill you guys..." I cried again and they keep quiet. I never cried this long. They just stared at me from a distant doing nothing.

To be continued

Mystery 09: The Prince Demon

Review


	9. Mystery 9: Demon Prince

**Gensomaden Saiyuki**

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki or the character except the Ocs.

A/U: Thank you for reviewing!

(C) Resha Yukira

Tittle: Life with demons.

Note: This is a basic fic from my fic 'The Goddess Journey', if you are kinda lost reading, you can read the Goddess journey, because that fic are where the ingredients of this fic came from --;;

First of all, I love to thank to

**hayashi-kutsukiMystery 8: The Prince Demon**

It's been 3 hours, 44 minutes and 20 seconds after they didn't say anything to me. Yes, I counted. I was on the corner, as they kept quiet. It was late at night and I couldn't have my eyes closed. I warped myself and stared the fire in front of me that Hakkai sensei made for me when it started to be dark. I don't blame them from ignoring me because I have started this silence. Gojyo sensei and Goku weren't even fighting anymore.

The more I stare the fire, the more I see the blood. My eyes trembled and threw rocks to it. Everyone turned to me. I snapped and shut my eyes. I stood up after I made my final decision. "Sakura?"

I started walking. Hakuryu qyued. "Where are you going, Sakura?" I heard Hakkai sensei. I fisted, "I am going home..." "To Hitori..." I heard Erika now, "Do you know the earth peace lays in your hands?" "I know that!" I repeated rebelliously, "But I couldn't effort hurting the demons I knew well..." I heard foot steps and I immediately opened my eyes when Sanzo sensei was just right in front of me, "Sanzo sensei?"

"I don't mind you go off..." He said unconcerned and I felt I was thrown away, "However it's not a good thing to let a useless girl like you off in the middle of the night!" He was right. There are demons out there after my life. I looked down, if I die, everything will fade and it's my fault but if I stay, I would kill these demon friends without thinking. Why is my life like this? Why is God unfair? Why do I have to face this serious problem? Do I deserve this? All I want is a family and friends to live with. I don't want a perfect life like being the reincarnation goddess. I never wished for this.

I fisted and I started to realize that I was crying just because of nothing. I never felt off losing someone or as sad as this. This is my first time of my cry, in front of Sanzo sensei. He just stared at me just for while and there were tears dropping down to the ground. Everyone could see the crystals.

The sun shone that early morning and everyone was ready to set. I was still sleeping and was covered with Sanzo's clock. When I opened my eyes, I could feel Sanzo sensei's warmth on it and I hold on it tight. I realized when everyone was staring at me that I immediately snapped, "What?"

"You holding Sanzo-sama's cloak!" Gojyo sensei pointed and I had a deep blush. I saw Sanzo sensei just appearing behind him and he immediately whacked his head with his paper like a lightning. Everyone shared the same sweat drop. Goyjo landed down with crosses eyes on the ground mumbling. Everyone heard Sanzo sensei's tsk and he looked at me. I started to panic and folded his cloak and immediately handed over to him, stammering.

He was ready to get it from me but eventually she patted my head and pushed my head back gently. He looked like as if he forced me to look at him. I opened my eyes wide looking directly at his warm eyes and I blushed red, "San... zo.. sensei...?"

He hand moved down from my head to my temple and stopped. I expected more though. He landed his hand on my shoulder and said, "Will you come with us?" "Eh?" I had a question look. "I will protect you... I promise..." He said looking unconcerned but I could tell he was serious.

"But... but!" I wanted to protest but he stopped me. "You won't attack anyone anymore... I promise you that..." He turned taking his cloak and looked away from me. He walked over to the Jeep and opened the door. He looked at me. Everyone was looking at me. I started to think. Will I go or not?

"Nee..." Everyone snapped. I looked at them, "If this end, will I able to see my parents?" I asked seriously and everyone looked each other. "Please?" I begged, "I want to see them no matter what!" The twins looked at each other and looked at me, "We can help you!"

"You can?" I looked and felt relieved. "But you need to restore your memories!" They said together, "That's the key!" "Key?" I repeated and flinched, "You saying I don't have a choice?" I had irritated eyes that everyone looked innocent. They turned away and started a new conversation. I started to boil from behind.

I jumped through the air with the moon-like at the end of the weapon. "Careful with the demon in front of you!" Hakkai sensei said from the ground and immediately attacked a figure. He was Gojyo sensei and Goku. I was practicing.

"Sakura, feel the aura, that's key!" I heard Erika. "What aura?" I questioned. "You are a goddess, you can sense evil intention!" Hakkai sensei added and shut my eyes where it came from. I turned and attacked Koori, who avoided a few centimeters from the weapon. Hikari's sound was heard and I jumped around. Everyone applauded. "Good improvement!" I landed down, "Really?" The weapon in my hands vanished. I smiled glad.

"That's nothing..." Here comes Sanzo's criticisms everytime I look flattered. "A stupid cat like you is still an amateur!" He pointed unconcerned. I turned to him, "Who you calling stupid cat, you megane corrupt monk?" Everyone looked me. "What?" I immediately reacted and they all started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked angrily. "I haven't heard that nick for a long time now!" Erika laughed holding her stomach. I raised an eyebrow, "I don't get anything..." I had dots. "Sanzo-sama never been called like that for years now!" Gojyo laughed and he avoided a shot. "You mean 'megane corrupt monk'?" I repeated and they laughed much louder that I had a sweat drop while Sanzo had veins. He hit everyone of them but somehow Hakkai and Erika dodged the whack.

"What's wrong? Sanzo does look like a corrupt monk!" I corrected back. "Only the original Sakura could say and think like that!" Goku rolled on the ground. I had irritated eyes. Maybe my pervious life was a clumsy one or a blunt one. All of a sudden, Sanzo immediately whacked me and everyone could hear the sound of thud. They laughed more.

I revived and screamed at Sanzo, "What did you that for?" I was mad, for some reason. I stopped and started thinking. Why do I feel I know that whack? And that nick?

"That's because you always call him like that and will get a whack as a 'present'," Hakkai pointed up and I looked at him. "It's not fair!!" Goku started whining, "I am so envious that Hakkai could read Sakura's mind!" Hakkai sweat dropped, "You can't blame me, it's a gift..." "And he knows everything," Gojyo added. A sweat dropped formed behind my head.

A few minutes later, I suddenly flinched. I could sense a powerful evil aura. I looked around and everyone looked cautious. "What's the matter, Sakura?" Erika asked worriedly. Why can't they sense it? Why can I sensed it instead? I looked at Sanzo, who was trying to smoke. I jumped over to him and a fire wind effect passed by. The twins screamed while Erika gasped.

Uh... My head hurt. I opened my eyes and saw Sanzo up close, closer than before. He was so handsome... I didn't aware of it and I had a blush. My heart started beating, must this be? He immediately pushed me away and aimed his gun to a figure. Gojyo caught me from the back and I tried my best to see the figure.

He had sharp eyes and looked strong. "Aren't he Lirin's son?" Goku pointed and Gojyo agreed. Lirin? Why does that name seem so familiar? I looked at the figure again; he had orange hair.

"Hand over the sutra, Genjo Sanzo!" He ordered. His voice seemed so familiar. My eyes widened. _"Sakura-chan, don't stay outside long! You'll get a cold." _Father?

"Hate to disappoint you but he's not your father..." Hakkai reminded, "He's kinda have relation to you though!" "Relation?" I repeated looking up at him. "Not blood actually," Erika added, "He's your ancestor's sister's husband's little sister's son." "Eh?" I had dots, I was confused and started to repeat what Erika had said and drew a family tree on the ground. Everyone shared the same sweat drop. "I see..."

Sanzo whacked my head again and I cursed. I stood up and grabbed the paper fan from him, hitting him twice as much as he did. Everyone froze. It was a quick move. Sanzo fisted with veins popping out from the fist. I ran to Gojyo innocently and childishly.

"So is she the reincarnation Goddess that everyone had been talking about?" He pointed and stared at me. It was a sharp stare and it scared me. I wonder when I become this emotional and scared. Maybe because I stay so much time with this group that made me feel comfortable to be with, and to be who you really are. I am really happy to have these friends. I flinched when I remembered I nearly attacked Hakkai. It was scary.

"She doesn't look tough," He insulted with a harrumphed. I walked over to him and pointed at him, a few centimeters from him, "Who you calling not tough?" I didn't realized I did that until he was staring me more warmly and deeply. I blushed, he was cool and handsome.

"Graver-sama," A pretty short purple haired lady jumped beside him and looked at me. Another man demon jumped beside him on the right. I stepped backwards, "Uh... sorry... I guess I should be going now..." 

He grabbed onto my wrist. "Sakura!" "So you are the Goddess..." He looked at me again. I had a blush, he looked so handsome and I couldn't resist on blushing. I snapped and accidentally hit him with my weapon. He crashed down and everyone shared the same sweat drop. "Uh..." I had sweat drops.

"Graver-san isn't actually a bad demon," Hakkai started to explain, "Even though he is the prince demon." He was the ground unconscious. I started apologizing with a sweat drop. "But he's after the sutra obviously," Goku pointed. "Who's the one who never hand it over?" The short purple haired demon lady pointed. "It wasn't yours at the first place, Herb-san," Erika had veins popping out but she looked calm.

"Prince Demon?" I raised up an eyebrow and my expression changed. I hit my discovered cousin for the first time. I had sweat drops all over.

Graver woke up and held on his head, "Uh..." "Graver-sama, are you all right?" Herb was most worried. He stood up and saw Sanzo. He pointed him, "Hand over the sutra to me!" Everyone had irritated eyes. "Ano Graver-san..." I really want to apologize and I bowed down, "I am so sorry for hitting you..." I heard the twins started giggling. ****

"The goddess..." I heard him say, "Sanzo's woman!" He avoided a bullet that I had a sweat drop. I snapped with dotted eyes, "He knows?" Hakkai nodded, "The mother knows actually..." Mother? Lirin?

Graver stood up, "I thought I would be beaten by Goku but actually I was beaten by the acting mother." He avoided another bullet. "He loves to do that, doesn't he?" Gojyo pointed with irritated eyes and Goku nodded. "If you say another word, I'll kill you!!" Sanzo looked mad when I had a look at him. He looked at him and I immediately blushed. He harrumphed and looked away. What was that?

I snapped, "What does he mean by acting mother?" I saw Goku raised up his arm, "Hai! Hai! Sanzo is my acting father and Sakura is my acting mother!" I blushed and stomped like a giant looking down at him, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Goku looked scared, "I knew you'd say that." "That happens always," Erika said and Hakkai nodded. The twins and Gojyo started talking about the past. I had dots. What the hell?

I then looked at Graver again, staring him for a while and pointed at him shocked. "You look like someone I know!" Hakkai nodded, "I guess you do!" "Eh?" I looked at him. "Graver looked like your father," Erika smiled.

I felt that I was breaking a part. This handsome guy that has the hottest voice looked like my father... Hakkai nodded, "Yes!" Everyone had irritated eyes. Goku looked at him, "What was she thinking?" He smiled, "She said that Graver-san has the hottest voice!" I blushed and shake my arms defensively, "No way! You got it all wrong!"

Sanzo then immediately glared at Graver and stood up. Everyone was puffing silently. This is strange... so strange... but it does shows that there are some more people out there that are as strange as me.

"Hand over the sutra!" He said again and everyone looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Shut up!" They all said except Hakkai. Graver panicked when they looked scary, "What... what?"

"You came on the wrong time!" Goku, Gojyo and Erika started beating him up while Herb gasped. Raye mushroom, "We act like friends instead of enemies." Hakkai smiled at him, "Isn't that a good sign?" Raye looked at him and then crashed down. Hakkai's smile was a little bit annoying.

To be continued

**Mystery 8: The Guardians Power**

**Review**


End file.
